Falling of the Prince
by Jedi Queen 001
Summary: Set in the medieval era. Prince Seto rules on high, he must be married before his next birthday to become King. So what happenes when he runs into a charming slave on the streets? [JoeyxSeto] [YamixSeto] - to begin with.
1. Blinded by lust

Hiya, this is my second Joey and Seto fic. I hope you like it. This is set in around the medieval times.

Warning: **Yaoi!! Don't like it? Please don't read it.** Okay, the main pairing is Joey and Seto **BUT **there is also Seto and Yami. **Also, this chapter contains a strong sexual content, that is why the rating is R. But there is no graphic sex scenes yet. I hope it isn't too much.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Please make sure you what's up top.

Falling of the Prince

Chapter One

Blinded by lust

The mighty Prince stood on high, as he smirked at the sight of his filthy slaves. Only they appeared to be ants and they blended into the sludge quite well. He inhaled a deep breath, feeling the cool wind rush into his lungs. He sighed and exhaled, satisfied with a profitable day.

"Your Majesty?" His loyal guard called from inside his hall. He turned and entered, the towering ceiling stood high from the floor, every inch was covered in marble. A stealing, silky floor glistened from the arch windows, letting large rays of light enter. The centre of the hall was layered with a thick, red fur rug. His boots clapped on the floor as he neared the wooden, round table. On it's surface was gold; more gold than you could imagine, it was stacked perfectly into a tower.

A symbol of his power.

His blue eyes sparkled at the shier sight of it.

"All is there?" He spoke in his deep tone.

"Yes Lord Seto and much more than the usual amount, I can assure you of that." The small bouncing figure mumbled nervously. Seto smirked and dismissed him with a gentle flick of his wrist.

"Lock it in the vault." He commanded calmly and began to walk back to the balcony. He looked down upon his vast kingdom again, taking in the power; the lust of his heritage. He only felt lust, every other emotion and sense was dead to him now. His heart was a pear of ripe black. Not even the love of his brother could pierce the darkness.

The younger Prince would spend all day in his studies, never speaking to his older brother. Mokuba had no real human interaction for five years now, he only had his teachers. As they urged him to write, he'd stare out of the window and dream of being out of the castle and onto the streets. But since he was far too enticed with the lower cities, Seto had the window seal. Mokuba was now left in darkness.

Looking up, the dreamy sun was now setting, he eyes glittered in its dazzling light. Seto licked his lips and strode back into the hall. He then passed through it and soon was at the foot of his chamber. The large doors stood proud, as memories of nights long pasted returned to him. The blissful cries of shrieking victims only sent his blood aflame. His body was now heated and not even the cold of the castle air could cool his lust. He placed one hand on the right door and another on the left, taking one last breath; he pushed the doors open with an incredible force.

He lifted his head slowly and saw a quivering, young child placed on his bed sheets. Her hands were bond to his canopy, the look of fear was beginning to consume her further. The one mistake every child made, to fear Prince Seto was the one thing that drove him into a unparallel sensation of pleasure. He smirked and chuckled lightly to himself and moved into the room, closing the doors slowly behind him. He turned back on his heal, she jumped once his shocking gaze met hers. He chuckled again, he moved forward; pacing gradually, one foot swung in front of the other. Soon he reached to the side of his huge bed. She leaned as far away from his as possible. Instead of crawling onto the bed and capturing her, he sat down in the arm chair behind him. He folded his cloaked around his legs and crossed them.

He looked at her, softly moving his gaze up and then down again. She was no more than thirteen, pale and very thin. Her long mattered black hair was tattered, looking almost like a lions mane. Her eyes were a wonderful green but her face was covered in dirt. However, her frame was most suitable for the Prince, tiny waist and large breasts for her age, he found this most alluring.

She looked at him so frightened, that he almost took pity on her. But no; he was hungering for some pleasure and refused to give into pity. He placed his hands on the arm rested and stood, he walked slowly to her, glaring at her sudectivly. He sat on the bed, the closeted place to her hands, reaching up he undid her bond. She breathed heavily and rubbed her hands, trying to sooth the burn marks. Seto smiled down at her and took her hands into his and rubbed them. She watched him in a state of pure pleasure, her breathing slowed and her head was moving from side to side, as if about to faint. He glared back to her eyes.

"I will not hurt you… I can give you pleasure; beyond your wildest dreams…" He whispered as he leaned closer to her ear, licking her earlobe afterwards. She gradually nodded and leaned into a deep and meaningful kiss. Well, meaningful for her; but to Seto he was only playing his usual game. The Prince was quite used to dealing with first timers. He pulled away and moved onto her, kissing her passionately and resting himself on her waist.

Surley enough, he took what he wanted from her, enjoying every minuet of it, seeing her fall so quickly for him was so enjoyable to watch.

He lay there, she was sleeping by his side; unaware that she was soon about to be a Mother, along with many other girls in the city. He suddenly felt dirty and removed the covers from his naked body and walked to the bathroom. He was far too tired to call for aid, so he ran his own bath.

He sank his whole body into the warm water, feeling the heat was soothing to his tired body. He lifted his head out from undr the water and reached over for the soap. He slowly massaged his body, cleaning it from her filfth. Seto never liked the fact he had to sleep with dirty commoners, but it was the only way to get rid of his lusty horniness.

Once he was finished, he sat there, doing nothing but storking his member slowly. He moaned and was considering to rub further but was interrupted.

"Evening Seto." He turned his head and saw that his royal aidser was leaning against the door frame.

"Evening Yami, what brings you here at this late hour?" Yami smirked, flicking back his spiked hair and removed his clothes.

"What always brings me here at this late hour." He climbed down beside him and found his penis, he stroked it now. Seto leaned his head back against the side and moaned deep within his throat. Yami purred and moved ontop of him, kissing him softly. Seto held him close and stood, pushing off from the step, they moved into the middle of the bath. It was deep enough to swim in, Yami began to straddle up against him and Seto bobbed with him, they both moaned and kissed each other, first only now and then. However now, their movements were frantic and swift. Soon they both felt a deep and glorious release, they yelled into the steamy air.

They remained in each other arms, Seto kissed his wonderful lover softly on the forehead. Yami purred and snuggled into his neck.

Yami moaned with deep bliss and then gapsed, "why are you so good at this?" Seto chuckled and rubbed his nose.

"Because I am the Prince, silly fool." Yami giggled slightly and sucked at his neck. After many moemments of sucking at his tender skin, Yami stopped and looked at the chamber doorway.

"Set, don't you ever get tired of fucking villiage girls?" Seto sighed with saddness.

"Yes and no really." He replied, then added.

"But I'll always have you." Yami purred and leaped forward, sending them both beneath the water. Seto was first to reach the surface and he brushed back his drippeing wet hair. Yami soon followed, they both laughed and returned to the step, Seto found two towels and chucked one to Yami.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Seto nodded as they dried themselves. Yami put back on his royal garments and kissed Seto goodnight, the kiss was long and deep. Seto pressed their chests to one another and Yami melted delicately onto him. They pulled away half-heartedly and Yami swiftly left him alone.

He returned to his bed, propping his head with one elbow, he watched the sleeping child below him. This was always the part of the night he hated most, the aftermath, there was no happy memories of lovemaking, or no fuzzy warm feeling now; only quilt.

Each and every night, he'd violate a poor and defenceless girl's virginity, out of pure and frustrating lust. Then he'd sleep a little, bathe with Yami and play with him and then return to his bed. Wishing that he had not ruined another life. At first, he swore never to do it again, but the pleasure proved far too powerful for him and it took him by overwhelming force.

He sighed and a single tear rolled down his cheek, these girls did not love him; nor did Yami truly love him. But ever since his Father and Mother were killed, he had never felt love and so he held on to the closest thing to love. But he was only blinded by his lust…

The night lingered for so long after his finally thoughts. But it was now back to duty and royal business, he sent the young miss on her way and he proceeded to the throne room. Already, his advisers including Yami and other officers were already waiting for him.

This morning he was dressed in his finest furs and a dashing red cloak, lined with white fur. It seemed so clean, almost like it was stitched and ironed that very morning. His amazing, jewel incrusted crown sparkled in a new day sun.

He strode in so respectfully, he seemed to own the world with his commanding stride, Yami found himself feeling flushed and heated watching him cross the threshold. Seto reached his solid gold plated throne and sat down.

His day had began…

As the dewy day proceeded on heavy foot, the sun soon passed his windows and reached the tip of the lowest hill. He rubbed is eyes so tiredly and removed the crown from his head. Yami had just finished seeing the others out and he walked back to him.

"Tired my sweet?" Seto nodded and patted his lap, like a master ordering his pet. Yami scooted onto him and snuggled into his neck, staring into his eyes with a deep concern.

Seto sighed, "I'm telling you Yami, I can't take this for much longer, another day like this - I may just hang myself."

"Seto! Don't say silly things like that! It's only been two months since their passing and your birthday is in three weeks; which means you need to find a wife by then." Yami pointed out, rather grumpily. Seto sighed and muttered some cursing under his heavy breath.

"I know, I know! Huh! Why is this coronation crap so complicated?" He asked rhetorically, Yami also sighed and grabbed Seto's head, causing him to look straight into Yami's purple orbs.

"You can always change the law, allowing you to marry another man." He gleamed down at him, now on his knees and staring at him intensely. Seto gulped, for one he didn't want to marry Yami, he wasn't in love with him and two, he promised his Father that he wouldn't change that particular law. After finding his son and Yami in bed together, locked in a heated kiss, when they were fourteen, he hated the idea of homosexuality. He would be true to his Father's will and would not marry another man.

"Aw, Yami I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. Father didn't want that to be changed. Sorry babes." Yami nodded saddened by his reply. Seto hated that look of disappointment, his eyes stopped at Yami's shirt, which was half unbuttoned. He moved up slightly and licked up his chest. Yami groaned and giggled at his wet touch.

"Oh! Set you know how to please me…" They kissed sweetly and the Prince stood, grabbing Yami, who wrapped his legs around his lovers waist. They moved toward the table in the centre of the room and Seto placed him on the surface. Yami relaxed on the table and reached up, pulling him down into a beautiful kiss. Yami licked his bottom lip and they began a sweet and sour tongue battle. Seto moaned into him, feeling his erection grow. There was an amazing amount of passion in this kiss but something vast was missing.

"Ah! Yami!" He yelled out erotically. His thoughts were interrupted by Yami stroking his erection again. He growled and Seto lowered his entire body against Yami, he began to straddle the figure below, causing him to groan and move with him, their breathes turned husky and short. _Groan, pant, groan, sigh, pant, pant, pant!! _Their climaxes increased swiftly till they couldn't consume it any longer.

"O-" They were both cut off in mid cry.

"Prince Seto! Prince Seto!" One of his guards rushed in, holding a lengthily rope. He shot his head up and the guard stopped in a fright. His mouth opened slightly and Seto growled angrily.

"Well, what is it?!" Seto ordered. His shook his head, suddenly looking down at Yami, his face was dazed with delight, red with heat and all together satisfied.

"Out with it!!" Seto barked, still hung over Yami.

"Sir, it's Prince Mokuba! He's escaped!" He gasped in shock, without hesitation, Seto flung over the side of table and charged towards the door. Yami shook his head and jumped up also.

"Hold up, I'm coming with you!"

__

Okay, Joey is in the next chapter, don't fear! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot.


	2. Treason

Hey everybody, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long but I've been under so much pressure with my studies, I hope that you can understand because I feel terrible about not updating. Okay, same as before, **Yaoi, don't like it, don't read it, this is a warning so PLEASE READ THIS! **As I promised before I left you last time, Joey is in this chapter so I know you will be very happy. Okay, let's go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or it's characters, thank you.

Falling of the Prince

Chapter Two

Treason

Seto barged into the room, without a care for anyone in his way, the doors flung open and smacked against the wall supporting them. The large room was completely empty; the setting sun light was flooding in through the open window, the two curtains lapped gently. Seto grunted and rushed to the open window, below was a large skid mark that ran down the length of the castles sturdy hill.

"How did he get this window open!" Seto exclaimed, looking back at the row of Prince Mokuba's teachers. They exchanged uneasy glances and gradually, one-stepped forward.

"I'm afraid that that's my doing Prince Seto." The tutor collapsed to his knees, accepting his forthcoming execution. Seto moved towards him, removing his long sword from its sheath, the handle in crested with gems. The tip stood but an inch from his head, Seto stared at him sinisterly, his irises had turned red with rage. Yami gasped and rushed forward, flinging himself over the helpless tutors' body.

"Stop! Please your majesty; consider what you're doing. We're wasting time here." His large eyes begged with Seto's blackened soul, after a few moments he grunted and put away his sword.

"Very well, I shall deal with you later." The prince walked around them and headed out of his brother's room. Yami pulled the man to his feet and looked at him in an annoyed gesture, he then ran out after Seto.

Seto charged down his castle steps and to the courtyard, where three horses were waiting for him. His was white of course, a mighty and sturdy stead, the two others were of a chocolate brown colour. Seto settled himself on the saddle and waited for Yami to arrive. The Captain appeared at his side, dressed in a full suit of amour, he bowed. Seto nodded, recalling upon his loyalty even when he was only a small child.

"I have sent my men out already Sire, they are covering every square inch of the kingdom sir." Seto nodded and looked back up towards the steps, Yami was hurrying forward.

"It's about time!" He shouted, Yami shrugged and climbed up to his horse, the Captain joined them.

"Let's move!" They reared their horses and raced toward the city streets.

When they arrived, they watched over countless raids and house searching's till there was nothing left of the settlement. Hours passed and they found no leads to Prince Mokuba, they stopped near a well, the Captain tended to the horses and Seto, along with Yami, wandered about the streets. Seto's glazed orbs stared intensely at the mud, to the untrained eye; you'd think that he was filled with rage and about to burst. However Yami could see that he was deeply concerned and saddened. Yami stopped him and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his tense back.

"Come on now Seto, Mokuba is resourceful, although he ran away I'm sure that he is safe." Seto nodded, gently holding him in return.

"I hope so, cause when I get my hands on him, oh!" He sneered through his teeth; Yami pulled away and watched his anger building up. Yami was his closest friend but he would never try to justify his feelings. For example, what he should be feeling was sadness but he was now feeling anger that his insubordinate brother ran from his grip. Yami sighed and looked up to the sky, their light was shinning from the moon, radiating the entire kingdom.

"Shall we continue by ourselves?" Yami suggested, as he adjusted his belt and armour plating. Seto nodded and the walked swiftly down the alley, searching for the net house that he could question.

Meanwhile, in the light of a candle sick, was a young man, lying in his bed. He was wide wake, listening to the destruction outside and he knew that his home would be searched soon enough. The man sighed as he pushed back his blonde bangs and rolled over to face the opposite wall. In the corner was the young Prince, resting his head against the wall and sleeping peacefully. His clothes were slightly tattered and torn from his escape and his face was half smeared in mud.

'Poor Prince Mokuba, I have to get him out of the city.' The young man pulled off his covers and climbed out of the rickety bed. He crossed the room to a large chest on the floor; he opened it and pulled out some smaller clothes.

"Prince Mokuba, Mokuba?" He shook him gently until he woke up.

"Wha- wha?" He rubbed his eyes.

"We're escaping, now." He chucked the clothes at him and walked toward the door.

"Ah, Joey?" The blonde stood back and stared at him curiously.

"Thanks." Joey grinned and opened the door.

"I'll be waiting for you outside, don't be long." Prince Mokuba nodded and pulled off his shirt and in its place, a long cloak with an unusually large hood. He made sure that he was still wearing his ring and went to the stairs.

As he descended them, he thought 'Joey has been so kind to me, if I ever return to the castle, I shall reward him handsomely.' He rushed outside and found Joey saddled up for their journey, Joey reached out for his hand and when he had a tight grip, he flung the Prince in front of him and they began to trot away. As they made their way through the city, the passed many soldiers asking about the Prince, Joey told them that he hadn't seen him and that he needed to take his sick brother to the doctors. It seemed as if they were about to reach beyond the city gates when they were suddenly stopped by non other than Prince Seto and his adviser Yami.

"You, there!" Joey pulled on the reins and looked at the Prince.

"Yes your highness?" He pretended to cover his 'brother' with a blanket and made sure that his hood was up and over his head. Then he got off and bowed.

"Where are you headed?" Yami asked sternly, Seto watched the figure on the horse carefully.

"I am heading into the next village, my brother is sick and he needs to visit our grandmother, she's a healer." Yami nodded and circled him.

"Really, well, on your travels have you spotted a young boy, about so big, black hair, brown eyes, wears a ring of gold on his right ring finger." Seto watched the boy as he shivered, rubbing his arms with his hands; Seto crossed the other side of the horse and found his family ring staring at him sinisterly. But Seto acted like he had never seen it before and walked back to Yami.

"Well, if you ah-" Seto whispered into his ear and then pulled back, glaring at Joey with his icy blue eyes. Joey felt flustered under his intense gaze and his sinister grin; Joey shuffled his feet and adjusted his tattered belt.

"Very well, move on." Joey came back to reality and bowed at Yami and then Seto, the Prince scoffed and he waved him away. Joey jumped back onto the horse and started off again. Seto and Yami watched them trot slowly away; their eyes watched them like eagles toying with its prey. Once they were far enough, Yami raised his hand and soon, guard formed around them.

"Ambush them, now!" Seto commanded and the men hurried after them.

Joey had reached the gates; he was about to call up to the keeper, when he heard the unmistakable sound of clanking armour.

"Joey!" Yelled another voice, it was Joey's best friend Yugi, who had burst out of his house and fired a flaming arrow into a near by hay stack. Then with all his might, he pulled it into front Joey and the guards. Joey grinned, slowly reared his horse and had him kick back, knocking over the haystack and leaving a furiously burning barrier between them and their pursers. Yugi rushed to Joey, jumped onto the horse and they road off. Seto watched furiously as they escaped to the other edge of the city, it wasn't long before Seto began to pursue them. He yanked on the reins and ordered his horse to accelerate but it had paid off, since they had gained an advantage, slipping beside them. Joey yelled and attempted to go faster but it didn't work, Seto swung his leg over and pushed off, grabbing them and forcing them to the ground. They slid into the mud and hit a stall cart, when Seto had opened his eyes; he found it was Joey lying underneath him. His hair was tangled into the mud and he stared blankly back at him. His mouth was open slightly, making it tempting to cover it with his lips. Seto was lost in his amber orbs, which held his beautiful long eyelashes. His arms were holding his forearms and kept him pinned to the floor and their strong chest's were pressed against each other. Seto could feel his strong muscles against his own and he suddenly felt a pain thud in his groin. Joey's lip quivered and he called out to the others.

"Q-quick, quick go!" Yugi who was sick of watching the sight, nodded and was about to rush off but Mokuba stopped him and jumped off from the horse.

"No, I have to accept what's coming to me. Seto, I'm sorry." He bowed, Seto growled low in his throat and hurried toward him.

"You little insubordinate, dirty, cheating, menacing wretch!" He swatted his arm across his face and Mokuba landed on the floor, his cheek burning red.

"Hey!" Joey charged to him and ceased Prince Seto from behind. Seto groaned and grabbed hold of his arms and flipped him over his head and he landed harshly on the ground before him. Seto glared at him with the most evil of intensions.

"I'm going to make your life hell. Guards!" He summoned and soon his minions surrounded them.

"Take these three back to the castle and lock them away, all of him." There was an uneasy silence as the guards took capture of Prince Mokuba, Joey and Yugi, who was forced from the horse. Yami suddenly arrived on his horse and watched them being taken away, his face was pale. Seto had captured his own brother and it sickened him. Seto was upon his horse again and they made a slow journey back to the castle, the boys dreading their forthcoming fates.


End file.
